Viral Disease
by 5iveAM
Summary: In the midst of a recording, Cry suddenly goes missing without a trace. Gamers worldwide panic as one by one players too vanish leaving no evidence to who or what has taken them. How could a simple computer virus do something like this?
1. Gone

**HELLO PPL! 5ive here with something kinda... old? idk when I last updated this piece of crap but anyone who's read it likes it soooo I figured why not? **

**And if anyone on here likes it, I'll think about updating it~ Got the entire thing planned out but just haven't found the inspiration to write more ^^'''**

It was like any other day of recording. Got up early, took a quick shower, ate breakfast with Marzia, Puga-Chan and Edgar; then realized Cry was still awake so asked if he wanted to play. Of course he got all excited and worked up about it. We spat over a few games to play until deciding to go with Worms. Both of our fan groups loved it enough.

Most of Cry's friends were sleeping but we did manage to grab Ken and Ian – Anthony wanted to watch and make fun of us. Of course Cry and me teamed up once more which made Ken nearly flip his lid. What can I say? We made a great team! Just as long as no one mentioned PewDieCry…we would be fine.

I had gotten some new worms seeing as so many bros wanted the same names for them: Stephano, Mr. Chair, Piggeh, and Mayo. Why everyone wanted Mayo…No clue. Stephano and Mayo were regular worms where as Mr. Chair was tiny and Piggeh was fat. Seemed to fit perfectly in my head.

Cry had his usual group of Penny, Danny Phantom, Snap, and Rudy. All of them normal with little blue hats on. God dammit I couldn't get enough of those tiny hats!

Ken had named his randomly. Literally, they weren't even words. At least not in any language I knew. Hell, they could have been Mexican! Or Spanish… whichever was the one that says 'Uno'.

And then Ian's team. All of them were fat and named hilariously inappropriate things. Well, except one: Pickle. But I could tell that it was meant to be perverted.

The game was normal. Ian would cut out once in a while when his internet stopped working but would be right back on a moment later. Apparently there was a storm wherever they were so internet was a little suckish. After about half an hour all that was left were two of Ken's, Pickle, Piggeh, and Penny. I have fucked up because I blew up Snap with a mole so Cry got me back by pushing Mr. Chair in the water.

"Dammit, Pewds! He was right there!" Cry was mad, but laughing so hard I swore he'd fall out of his chair.

I had tried to blow up one of Ken's worms with a bomb but the stupid thing fell off the side of the map and in the water. "I tried, Cry! You saw it sitting there! The… stupid wind!"

Ken sounded like he was choking with how hard he was laughing. "Thank you, wind! Such a gentle beauty! I must kiss it."

"No! Don't do that, Ken!" I pleaded through the laughter.

Then the next worm came up with Ian's user name. "Oh-ho! It's my turn, BITCH!" The fat worm slinked its way across the screen…very…slowly. "I'mma coming for ya, Pig!"

"Oh no! Not Piggeh! G-Go after Penny!"

And Pickle jumped over little Penny. "Nope. Goin' for the pig!" The worm stopped as Ian was choosing a weapon. "Hmmm… I want… This one." He laughed as he pulled out a rocket launcher.

"NO!" I laughed. "It was nice battling with you Cry."

Cry was silent. "Not really. Bye!"

"Ah! You bastard!"

"What? You killed Snap!"

"SO?!" I pretended to cry dramatically. "I thought you were a bro, man…!" Before Cry could answer, the rocket launched and blew Piggeh off his perch. "NO!" The fat worm plopped into the water. "Piggeh!"

Cry laughed that adorable way that his fangirls loved. So then that made me laugh as well. "All alone now. And it's my turn! Hmm! How to kill people… Well, worms." He searched through his things. "I guess it's time for THIS!" He laughed once more while his tiny worm scooted and jumped away. "Rope, away!" He made an effort of making straining sounds as Penny swung away on a rope.

Once he was on the opposite side of the map as everyone else, he began to laugh again. "Now… Obliterate!" He selected something and a cute donkey statue began to destroy the map completely.

"AH!" Ken sounded like he face palmed.

Ian was in awe of it and was laughing, as was Anthony.

I gave one loud "HA" before saying, "So that's what you got all excited about earlier!"

Even without seeing his face, I knew he was smiling brightly. "Yep! I'm a sneaky bastard."

"Very sneaky." We took several moments to gloat about our winning before being sent back to the main screen.

Anthony shoved Ian away. "New game! I wanna play!"

"But it's my team."

"That's why I'll play with mine." Ian's username left and a few moments passed before we got a new game up with Anthony's team. His names were PikaPet, BITCH, Charlie, and DittoDildo. We all had a good laugh about that last one.

The new game was up and it was Cry's turn first. Cry, being completely morbid with this game at times, took this chance to drop a dynamite beside two of Ken's worms which caused one to fall in the water and the other to hit a second bomb and get thrown on top of Mr. Chair.

"You're going to crush him!" I squealed. "Mr. Chair is so tiny and weak!"

"But he's a chair. He is meant to be sat on."

"Oh…" I felt stupid for once. "That makes sense."

Ken sniggered.

Now it was Ken's turn, but not the worm that was on Mr. Chair. "I must avenge my comrade!"

"Do you even know how to say your worms' names?" Anthony asked, attempting to sound one of them out.

"Nope!" Ken wriggled over to Danny Phantom. "YOU! Now is your time to die!" He pulled out a bat.

Cry sighed loudly. "A bat? Such a noob move!"

Ken sat there for a moment, and then a water gun was pulled out. "Better?"

"Eh."

The water easily pushed Danny into the water. "I always hated that show."

"Really?"

Ken laughed. "No. That show was awesome!"

"Not as awesome as your beard was," I threw in.

"Or the things you could hide in it," Anthony put in.

We all laughed as the game continued forward. My turn was spent trying to explode BITCH with the mole. Of course I failed, but I did get Charlie.

"NO! Not Charlie!" Ian yelled in the background. "I…I loved him so much…!"

"Dude, it was my worm."

"So? I love that name."

Further the game went with Anthony killing off Piggeh and then Cry getting himself some supplies that dropped between turns. He must have found something good since he laughed. "This is going to be awes-"

Then the Skype call was dropped and Cry's worms disappeared. "Huh? Cry?" I got to my Skype screen to type to him but it said Cry had gone offline. "Okay…?"

"Hey, where'd he go?" Ken asked. "Stupid internet failing us and messing up this game!"

Anthony looked confused. "Uh… Did he mention anything about storms messing with his internet?"

"No. Even if it was storming he still has awesome internet." I pulled out my phone. Only a few of Cry's friends had his number. I was one of them so I called him up. He answered on the second ring. "You okay?"

Cry sighed. "Yeah. Sorry to ruin the game."

"It's fine." I put him on speaker. "Cry's okay."

The other three cheered.

He laughed. "Yeah, my computer is glitching. The screen is black."

"Racist." Ken muttered with a snigger.

I waved my hand at him like signaling that he was funny. "So did it shut off?"

"No. It's still on, the screen is just black. I'm going to unplug it and plug it back in." He was moving around now and set the phone down. Then I could hear him straining to pull the plug until there was a soft 'pop' and Cry let out a huff. "Uh, it's still on. I did unplug the computer I think…" There was some silence. "Oh, oops. TV plug." But he didn't sound like he was trying to get the computer off anymore.

"It's still on?"

He didn't hear me. "Stupid…" Whatever he had wanted to say drifted into quiet. The phone was moved and he was talking to me. "My computer is still on and there is some game running."

"Game? Can you record?"

"No…"

I got myself comfortable. "Play it then. Tell us what you see."

"Well, it looks like a corridor. Um… move with WASD and look around with the mouse. I'm going to put you on speaker." He set the phone down.

The others on Skype had already been quiet, but now all of us were listening to Cry and I was still recording. I made sure to put the phone close to my mic for the others to hear.

"Everything is gray. Can't run. Straight hallway. This is really eerie." Silence for some time. "There isn't any music at all, but something is making this game very creepy. Oh, I found a note."

We waiting patiently for him to pick it up.

"'Hidden behind a screen.' What?" There had been no sound when the paper was picked up; even as we suspected Cry continued walking there was no sounds at all. We all thought he was pulling our leg. Trying to be mysterious and shit.

For a while Cry didn't say anything. Nothing jumpscared him and he didn't find anything worth mentioning to us. The only thing that let us know he was still there was the click of his keyboard or swipe of his mouse. "Another note ahead." Still no sound when he picked it up. "'A truth kept secret from thousands.' Okay, this is fucking scary."

We didn't respond to him. We wanted to hear more of this game he was playing. It seemed boring. But with it having installed itself and launched itself… we were all intrigued.

"Oh, another note. Still no jumpscares." He silently picked it up. "'Do you think you're safe hidden behind that mask?' …" Cry didn't speak. He didn't move.

"You still there?" I asked.

"U-Uh… yeah." There was a sudden sound of paper when he clicked off the note that scared him. "Dammit…! Stupid…note." A soft thudding was heard. It was like the Slenderman music from the original game. "Is this Slenderman?" Cry asked what I was thinking. As if the thought of that scared him, the mouse swiped fast and hard. "Hello?"

Anthony looked uncomfortable, like he was bored but not wanting to leave. Ian was glued to the screen. "I have to pee…" Anthony was squirming in the chair.

"Just go, we'll let ya know if anything happened," Ken advised him before we were all silent again.

"What's happening now, Cry?"

"I'm running somewhere. No clue where." Another paper sound as a note was picked up. "'We know your face.' This is fucking scaring me."

It almost sounded like a game made to scare Cry. It mentioned his mask – for his online character – and hiding behind his computer screen. Cry wasn't a bully so there was no 'hiding' being done, but he did hide his face from all his fans. And then mentioning that they knew his face… that must be getting to him. "It's just a game. Don't worry about it, Cry."

More paper sounds. "'We will make you sick.' I don't like this game… I really don't want to PLAY ANYMORE!" He yelled when the music got extremely loud and scared him again. "Dammit! This is scary!" He was panting hard. "It sounds like me!"

I blinked. "That's not you?"

"The character sounds all tired and shit! I can't even talk right I'm so fucking scared…!"

"Then stop playing," Ken said. "Unplug your computer."

Paper sounds. "'We will make you sickness.'" And he continued to run before quickly finding another note. "'A virus.'" And seconds later another note. "'You cannot run from it.'" Cry wasn't even telling us what the game was about anymore. He was so terrified of it that he was focused completely on the game. When he yelled it made all of us jump.

"Cry?"

Paper sounds once more. "We will expose your face.'" He was yelling as he read before he was back in the game and obviously running from something, screaming "NO NO NO!" as he went. And more paper sounds. "We will expose your secrets…and take them from you.'"

Then the music stopped completely. "I-It's so quiet…!" he squeaked. If it were me, I'd be looking everywhere around the room. I imagined he was doing the same. "Wh…WHERE IS IT?!" His mouse was swiping hard and fingers bashing the keyboard.

Anthony had come back at some point and was completely silent, eyes wide with worry as he stared at the screen at my phone. We were all worried at this point, this thing no longer a joke in our minds.

"SHOW YOURSELF!" Cry was thoroughly frightened beyond anything we could understand.

The next thing we heard had all of us stare blankly at each other. A faint, low rumble voice that called out "YOU FIRST."

Cry's gasp was struggled, his mouse tapping as he continued to look around. He was shaking. His fingers tapping strangely on the keyboard as he looked for the source of the voice. Whatever he was looking for, he found it and screamed. His mouse clattered to the floor and knees slammed into the bottom of his desk. The phone jumped and sounded like it either fell on the floor or had flipped over on the desk.

"C-Cry!?" we all yelled. All of us must have expected him to curse at whatever jumpscared him, but… Cry continued to scream and it sounded like he was thrashing in his room. Loud bangs, thuds, crashes, and shuffling was heard for the nest few seconds – as well as Cry's screaming. There was nothing we could do.

Actually, first thing I did was check if Russ was on Skype. Luckily, he was. In my rush, I threw Smosh and Ken on hold while I called Russ.

It took a couple tries but he did answer finally. "PewDiePie, I'm in the middle of recording…? What's that sound?"

"Do you know where Cry lives?" I blurted, fingers tapping on the desk for an answer.

"…No?"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

He sat back from the computer. "W-Why?"

"Do you not hear this?!" I held the phone up to the mic right when Cry's screaming was at its loudest. It sounded like he was… okay, but he needed help and I couldn't just call the cops because I don't know where he lives! "Something is wrong with Cry!"

"What?" Russ looked skeptical.

"I DON'T KNOW! He needs help!"

"So you want me to go to his house or…?"

"Are you drunk or something?!"

"Stop yelling at me! God! So this isn't some stupid joke?" He generally seemed worried, but still not believing me.

I groaned. "Would I lie like this?! I can't even tell a joke without laughing! COME ON!"

The brunette put his hands up. "Okay!" And he hung up; hopefully to get over to Cry's house or call for help.

I got Ken and Smosh back on.

"There you are!" Ian yelled. "What happened?!"

"I called Russ; he's going to check on Cry." I glared at the phone. This was one of those times where I really wished Cry trusted me enough to tell me where he lived or even just to see his face. If he would have done face time on the call then I could at least tell if he was okay or not. Cry was a little more than a bro. He was like a brother to me (technically that is a bro…but you know what I mean). We got along better that most of my friends and we got each other's jokes. Most of the time our jokes were implied and we understood them when others didn't. Something about Russ knowing where Cry lived actually made me a little jealous.

My thoughts were interrupted when the thrashing stopped and Cry's voice became struggled. Harsh coughs edged around staggered breath. He was being choked.

"CRY!" Again, there was nothing we could do. Nothing at all… Something like static sounded and we heard one last loud cry for help before…nothing.

"Felix? What are you screaming about?" Marzia just got home. She poked her head in the room, a gentle smile on her innocent face. "Ah-! Is everything alright?" She came to me when she saw the tears. "Felix…?"

I had ended the Skype call. Serious as this was, I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Even just yelling at Russ had been hard. I wasn't much of a serious guy. I liked to poke fun at situations that required stern expressions because… that is just who I am. Anything grim made my humor rise to cheer those up around me.

As a response to her, I held up my phone.

She didn't understand.

"It's Cry…"

"Is he okay?"

"That's the thing. I…I don't know…"

Her expression softened to concern. "Did you two have a fight?"

"No, Marzia. I don't know what happened to him. He's hurt. He was…screaming."

She gasped.

"And I can't do anything to help him…"

"Can't you call the police?"

"I don't know where he lives." I rested my forehead in my hands. "If I had then I'd of called right away… His friend Russ knows where he lives. I called him."

She smiled. "You helped him then. Call him and see if Russ is there."

I blinked at her. "I'm still on the call. Cry hasn't hung up."

Her eyes looked to the phone again. "But… it's so quiet." She tapped the speaker button once and then twice. "It was already on speaker…?"

I nodded. "He's just quiet…"

We sat in silence just waiting for something. Anything. Any sounds of movement. There was nothing. Absolute silence. It was a haunting feeling to know that someone was there but they wouldn't make any sound. That knowledge that the person on the other end was dead…but you don't want to believe it. Knowing that they were suffering and all you did was sit here and let your computer continue to record.


	2. Not Your Fault

Russ did eventually get there, but he claimed that Cry was nowhere to be seen. We got face time on and we were allowed to view the room. Everything was in a jumbled up mess. Computer screen caved in like a vacuum had sucked it in on itself, chair embedded in the wall with wheels still spinning slightly, wires lay everywhere in strange patterns that it was almost like they had been placed there with great care.

Whatever we had heard over the phone…it had been a hell of a lot worse on that end.

Something else had caught Russ's eye. It was a small white piece of something on the floor.

He held the chip up for us to see after he looked it over. Russ said that the material itself was very smooth on one side and rougher on the other and that it was slightly curved. That in itself didn't seem very important and yet at the same time it felt like all that was left of our missing friend.

When there were no clues left behind, Russ finally decided to call the cops. That meant he had to get off the phone with us.

"Felix…" Marzia sat with me on the end of the bed. We didn't know what to do now. With us all the way over in Italy, the only thing we thought of was flying over to Florida to help Russ search, but we couldn't just do that. "You can go if you need to."

It didn't feel like the right thing to do. If I went to help then Cry's fans would know who he was or my being popular in America would get in the way of everything. Well, that first part was a shit excuse. But if I did get in the way and that made the situation worse… I'd feel terrible. "No, I think I need to tell the bros. Some of my fans watch Cry too. They have a right to know that something is up."

She nodded.

"And I don't really feel like making more gaming video because of this. They need to know that too." Playing games was the last thing on my mind right now. One of my bros was missing! There was no time for playing around and being stupid.

Marzia held the camera for me. Usually I'd of thought about what to say, but I hadn't really wanted to this time. I looked like shit; eyes still a little red from crying. My hair was sticking up because of running my fingers through it. Really I looked like I'd just rolled out of bed. It was kind of the perfect look for making this video.

She signaled with a cute wink that she was recording, and I froze. What was I going to say? Just be blunt about it? Say something about another video ending suddenly? Was I even going to post the video with the gaming at all?

"Felix? I'm recording," Marzia squeaked at me when I hadn't said anything.

I stuttered something and nodded. "Um… Hey, how's it going bros?" Normal start to a video, but I'm sure my appearance was sure to grab their attention. "I've got a little… um… bad news." Hearing myself, I sighed. "What am I saying 'bad'? It's more than bad! So all of you bros know Cry, right?" I paused for them to answer. It had become a habit of mine. "Anyway, while playing Worms with Cry, Ken, Ian, and Anthony; something terrible happened. We don't exactly know what but… um… Cry is gone." And at that moment I felt a lump in my throat and I had to stop.

Marzia faced the camera away to come and sit with me. "You okay?"

"I feel like a douche just sitting here and recording rather than doing something…! I want to DO something…!" I did feel horrible. This was stupid! I hated living so far away from my American friends, but at the same time if I moved to America then I'd miss my friends and family here. It sucked being popular and having friends worldwide. "I want to help…"

"Why can you not upload what you recorded already?"

"Because the bros will have a lot of questions." I blinked. I had recorded after Cry went offline in our game. Did I really capture the entire thing? I hadn't gone to check. "Maybe it will be enough." With it still on my mind I pulled open the editor and zoomed through to near the end. I was met by the crashing from when Cry first got attacked.

It didn't take long for me to go back to where Cry first went offline and I split the video there. Just so no one would say this was fake, I kept the entire video intact up to the point where Marzia came into the room and I was crying. That wasn't something I was proud of showing, but I'd never actually showed my bros when I've cried. That alone should be proof enough.

"Camera." Hand extended to her, Marzia gave me the camera which I plugged into the computer and uploaded the short video to it. With that file now in there, I saved it and began to upload it to YouTube. Not knowing what to name it I just titled it "News for Cry fans".

We sat in silence as the video was uploading. Halfway through, my phone vibrated. It was Cry's phone – though I knew it was Russ.

I picked it up. "Russ?"

"The police are searching his house. They said they won't start searching unless they find signs that he had been kidnapped or – if not – for twenty-four hours."

"Well… I have video proof."

"What?"

I sighed. "I never stopped recording when Cry went offline. I have video of him being attacked over the phone. I'm uploading it now."

Silence answered me. Had I said something wrong?

"I don't know if that'd be enough… but let me know when it's uploaded so I can show the cops."

I smiled. So had I perhaps helped? That lifted the huge weight on my shoulders. "If there is anything else I can do to help… please let me know."

He must have already known that me going there to help was a big mistake since he never mentioned it. "I will, PewDie. Calling me was really smart. Even if I was slow and didn't believe you right away…you still did the best you could, man. That reminds me, I have to tell the others to get over here to help look. I'll call you later."

"Okay. Good luck. Please update us as much as you can."

"You know I will. Talk to ya later. Bye."

"Bye…" It would be another five or ten minutes before the video was up so all I wanted to do was get something to drink and try my best to relax. Closing the door to make sure Edgar didn't unplug the computer again.

Marzia made some coco while I waited for lunch. As that was going on, the video was up and running so I texted the URL to Russ – It was Cry's phone but, like before, Russ had it. I scrolled down to the comments and saw plenty of them say it was fake and a stupid stunt, but some bros did believe.

I went back to the video editor and made it so no more comments could be made. In the description I wrote: "This is a serious matter. I only put this up to let you bros know that my good friend has gone missing. Please do not think this is some kind of joke. I'd never joke about something like this. Because of this I will not be making videos for a while, but I will upload the Worms footage I did get before this happened."

Most of the people who followed me only cared about the videos and not about me. That did hurt some, but I knew it was true. Just to keep them happy I figured I'd upload the unedited Worms video up until the point where Cry went offline.

Again I went into my editor to re-crop the video. I went a little further into when Cry went offline so that anyone could compare the two and see that it was all one thing. Again, I made commenting unavailable. No point in having haters comment on it since it would start a huge war. Everyone would see that this is serious once Cry's livestreams didn't continue.

Leaving that to upload, I drifted back to the kitchen. A little playful flirting with Marzia would cheer both of us up.

I slowly sneaked up behind her and gingerly pinched her sides.

She squeaked. "Felix!" She made an annoyed face with her cheeks puffed up and it made me laugh. That cherubic face could never seem mad to me. No matter what, she was always beautiful and happy. "I am almost done with lunch. Okay? Can you get me some plates?"

I got some and set them next to the stove. "What ya making?"

"Pasta."

I hugged her from behind. "Don't look now, but I think Puga-Chan wants some." We both looked at the adorable pug sitting beside us. "Oh, Marzia, please give me some! I would love you forever!" I said in Maya's voice.

"But not too much!" Marzia joined in. "I'd get fat."

"What you talking about fat, woman?! I'm a model!" I bent to scoop the pug up. She snorted at me. "Ugh! Can you believe it, Pewds? Fat?! You're the fat one." I switched back to my voice. "Hey, I'm not fat! You take that back."

"Never!" Marzia squeaked.

"Maybe… if I can have some pasta!" I inched Maya closer to Marzia until she snorted in her ear making the brunette laugh. "Please!"

She finally gave in. "Okay, but only one noodle!" Letting one noodle sit out for a bit to cool off, she gave it to Maya. The dog scarfed it down, snorting a bunch and being super adorable. When done, her eye was so big and just full of begging that Marzia gave her one more noodle. "No more, Puga-Chan."

"But… but I want more!" I voiced Maya's expression. Then I blinked. "I just realized the voice I do for Maya is the same as drunk Alice."

Marzia looked up at me and laughed. "Not really. They're a little different."

"Still…" And thinking about games reminded me that I was trying to have fun while Cry was… It made me feel like a jerk. I set Maya down – which she stayed right there still wanting food.

My girlfriend picked up on it right away. "Russ said that you helped. Don't let yourself get all upset. Please?"

"I can't help it."

"Go check your phone. Maybe he texted or called you."

I shrugged, but went to check my phone anyway. There was a text. It was from Anthony.

'U went offline. R U OK?'

I proceeded to text him back. 'Everything is okayish. Cry is missing. Uploaded new vid'

It was a couple seconds before I got another text from Anthony. 'We got worried bout u. Hope Cry is OK.'

'Me 2.'

No more texts from him after that. He might have gone to watch the video. There was a missed call from Ken though so I dialed him up.

He answered on the first ring. "There you are! I was worried sick, dude!"

I flinched and moved the phone to my other ear. "Sorry. I… I'm a little upset."

"You're upset!? I got a hold of Russ and heard that Cry is gone. Something about a vid you uploaded is making the cops go on a search for him, and then I saw you go offline. Fuck man! I thought you were gone too!"

With a sigh I apologized. I felt a little better knowing that my video had made the police want to search for Cry. It was still strange that Russ said Cry vanished. He was just…gone. No apparent signs of anyone entering or leaving the house. And we hadn't heard anything after Cry's last yell for help. It was seriously like he evaporated into nothing.

"I really want to be of more help though," I said without thinking as I slumped on my bed.

Ken sighed deeply. "You and me both. Cry is my friend too, ya know? It's really scary to hear all of that and not be able to do anything at all." A moment of silence. "At least you got that video. Without it, the police wouldn't have started looking until tomorrow."

That was true, but… "…I don't feel like they're going to find him."

More silence. It shocked me when I said that.

"Why would you say that? Of course they'll find him!"

We both knew this wasn't a movie. There was no guarantee they'd find him and everything would be happy in the end. Not that they'd find him dead or not at all, but the chances of that happening were still high at this point.

I hated thinking about it. I hated sitting around and doing nothing. But I knew that I couldn't be of any real help. If I helped search and my fans found me then there'd be too many people trying to get my attention that I couldn't help anymore. If anything all of my fans would get in the way. The same could be said with Smosh and Ken. Even Russ was risking it to help with the search, but he actually knew Cry so he would be a huge help.

Also there was the fact that Cry was hiding his face. It was still a stupid reason not to help, but if fans did find out who Cry was then… well it would help but Cry would probably be a little ticked off. No clue. The first reason was still a better one not to help.

Seeing that I was making up reasons not to help made me hate myself all the more. Cry was my friend! Who cared if people found out who he was?! I'd tell people to leave me the fuck alone because I was trying to save my friend's life! But… I… I know they wouldn't listen…

"Useless…!" I whined. "We're such useless friends… What the FUCK are we supposed to do…?!"

"Wear disguises?" Okay, that was funny. "Sorry, not meaning to be silly."

"No, it's okay." I rubbed my eyes. "I needed a laugh. Thanks." But still my mind drifted into darkness. I wanted to think more positively and yet every thought that came to me turned to something horrid. Maybe I needed to play a fun game to help. "Listen, I think I'm going to go play a game…"

"A game?"

"Yeah, just to kind of cheer me up. If I can't help then all I'd do is worry."

Ken sighed again. "You and me both."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Kay. Bye. Don't work yourself too hard. You did the best you could."

I smiled softly. "Everyone keeps telling me that. Bye." I hung up, my mind thinking aloud, "Then why do I feel like I've done nothing…?"

*******Author's Notes*******

**And chapter two~**

**Truthfully, this is kinda crap... BUT again, if I get the right inspiration then I can write the next chapters better. Though I'm in the middle of chapter three and just kinda stopped writing. **

**If ppl like this, plz let me know and I'll be sure to update this! .**


	3. Flying Out

It was days before anyone heard anything. Sad to say that the first thing we heard was that the police couldn't find Cry anywhere – we found out his name was actually Ryan. It was almost as if he had vanished. His belongings remained yet there was no physical sign of Ryan anywhere. A struggle was visible, and still nothing showing that Cry had been a part of it. No blood, clothing, hair, and all traces of him were gone from his desk.

All of us were devastated. Nearly all of YouTube's top gamers had quit making videos once hearing of Cry's disappearance. It scared us all, not just because Cry was our friend, but because if someone could find Cry then they could obviously get to us.

"Still nothing?" Mark's voice rang from the computer like a dull bell.

"Nope…" Russ sounded tired. It was late at night over in the US. All of the American YouTubers were tired.

Ian had fallen asleep so the constant, soft snoring in the background was comforting. "How can he just vanish like that? It's just… Dammit! It's so wrong!" Anthony sipped on a drink of his. "If we could have done something sooner, then he-"

"Stop!" Ken snapped. "Cry is gone, we get it. We did all we could. Russ is one of the only ones who knows where Cry lives. Felix acted as quickly as he could…"

I felt a pain in my chest. It hurt. All I could do wasn't good enough. The most subbed channel on YouTube…all of this power…and still I could do nothing to help one of my bros. And even with that popularity I was unable to help. My popularity gets in the way most of the time.

"You still there?" Mark rang in.

I blinked. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Minx piped up from the edge of the skype screen, her icon flashing brightly.

"…Yeah." I leaned back in my chair, ignoring Edgar as he nibbled on my computer cables. "I'm here."

"You're awfully quiet," she continued with that soothing accent that rang just right with her voice.

I sighed loudly and I bent down to pick Edgar up. He panted, licked my face, and stared at the computer screen with his big brown eyes. "I know." In any video my viewers have seen of me co-oping with others, my voice was always the one on top. I often talked the most and even over others. Now, that hyped up Swedish man was gone for the time being. I hadn't been feeling too good the day after Cry disappeared. I feared it was my worry getting the best of my health.

Mark's icon flashed with his voice. "Maybe you should get some sleep, Pewds. You and Russ both."

The others all agreed.

Yamimash's British voice sounded in the background. "You two have done the most work. You really deserve to rest a bit."

Sleep did sound nice, and yet with my current state the thought of nightmares pulled me from those thoughts. "I'm fine. Slept some last night," I lied.

Russ yawned. "Well, I didn't. I think I'll get some shut eye. Update you all tomorrow." Before he left everyone called a 'good night'.

"What are you gonna do, Felix?" Anthony asked. "It's really late here so I think we should all get some sleep."

"You just going to stay up?" Minx lived a little closer to me so I knew she'd be staying up, but she had a life to worry about on her own. "I'll stay on with you for a while if you like."

I smiled to myself. "Yeah… Just for a little while. If you don't mind."

"Not at all, Pewds! Maybe we can play a game to get your mind off of everything?"

That actually sounded fun, but then a knot turned in my stomach. "Er, maybe not right now."

Mark laughed awkwardly. "Well, it's late! Time for me to go to bed, kiddies!" His laugh turned maniacal; then stopped suddenly. "See ya later. Get some rest, Felix."

One by one, everyone left leaving just Aaron and Michelle with me. The two shot ideas back and forth about what to do. I found peace in just listening to their accents mingle together until I could no longer understand what they were saying.

My mind began to drift. I was wondering – if not for the tenth time this morning – about Cry. How had someone managed to, for a lack of better words, erase him so quickly? Russ had overheard the police say that there was no DNA of Ryan in the house. The few hairs they had found belonged to his cat and anyone else who had been over to the house. None belonged to Cry. Even the few hairbrushes they'd found were wiped clean.

Almost like whoever had taken him meant to take everything of him.

In a moment of panic, I was on YouTube and pulled up Ryan's channel, Cryaotic. It was still there. The breath I hadn't noticed I was holding came out in a relieved sigh. Stupid thoughts had been clouding my visions of reality. Then I realized that it was next to impossible to make Cry disappear like that.

"Felix? You still there?" Minx's icon flashed.

"O-Oh! Yeah, I'm here. Sorry," I laughed. "Lost in thought."

"Tired?" Yami poked in.

It was still very early here as well as wherever they were. "A little. I might sleep in till noon." I yawned. "How 'bout you?"

Minx laughed. "I'm going to play some prop hunt just because."

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay. Too much excitement these past few days."

"Yeah…" I was online checking on some prices. "You guys doing anything tomorrow?"

"Hm? Not particularly." Aaron yawned.

"Nope. I've called off of work for a while," Michelle said.

I smiled. "What would you say if I invited you to America?" I was already confirming the flight.

They were silent for some time.

"America?" Minx asked.

"Yeah. I've already bought tickets." If they didn't want to go then I could just get a refund. No big deal. "It just feels like we need to be there. Ya know?"

Yami laughed. "You're great, PewDie."

I had to smile. I wasn't that great. "You get on the plane tomorrow afternoon, and I put your seats close to mine."

"Wait, so not only are we going to American, but we get to meet you in person?" Minx was giggling. "Awesome! Now I'm tired. Gonna get some shut eye." She called a goodbye and was offline.

I was grinning ear to ear. "I know that my popularity will get in the way so I'll try not to tell the bros where I'm going. I really want to be there so I feel like I'm doing something." From doing a little research I had found out where Russ lived. It wasn't that hard to figure out that if he was in driving distance from Cry's house then he was close by.

"I'm a little excited," Yami admitted with a laugh. "Are you going to email us our tickets?"

"Yep. Doing just that. And sent!"

A ding ran out from Yami's side.

"Got it! So tomorrow at 12:30? Okay, sounds good." He was smiling. "We'll get to see you at the gate?"

I felt my heart fluttering with excitement as well. Even with the seriousness behind why we were flying out I still was overwhelmed to be able to meet the two Brits. "Yeah. I'll be getting off my first flight and going to… looks like gate C."

"Cool! Well, I'll see you then." We said our goodbyes and ended the call.

It was about that time that Marzia looked into the room. "Still awake?" I hadn't slept all night and now it was seven o' clock.

I sighed, but then smiled her way. "I booked up flights to America. We have a short flight to get to at ten." Then I stood, stretched, and let out a yawn. "I'm going to go sleep till then."

"What about your bags?" She didn't question the sudden plans, just accepted it and must already be planning on her outfits for the trip.

"I'm packed already." I had already packed a bag when this all started with plans to fly out at some point. I kissed her cheek and left back to the bedroom for some well-deserved sleep, hoping that all of this stress wouldn't give me too bad of nightmares.

*******Author's Notes*******

**I really hope the text doesn't look like this when I submit it... Couldn't copy and paste the story like I've been doing so I had to upload a document. Don't like doing that.**

**ANYWAY! Now to thank ppl cause I was busy!**

**Thanx to FlamingNobody and ****lolitathegoddessorca860 for telling me they are enjoying this story~ Really lifted my spirits to see someone enjoying it -^^-**

**And then thank you to quoth-the-author-nyarr for the lovely review! I like hearing that I can get ppl who are more picky with their reading to like what I write :D**

**Oh! And I can't forget that Guest who was telling me this wasn't crap / Seriously appreciate that~~~!**

**AND I'm glad to be getting back into this story because I remembered everything I have planned out for this and... I'm just excited to get back to this! More chapters soon I hope :D And shit is about to get REAL!**

**LOVE YOU PPL! READ! REVIEW! AND CRITICIZE PLZ!**


	4. So it Begins

Sadly my hopes were dashed as all I got were nightmares. It wasn't very fun to wake up to my alarm clock feeling if not more exhausted than when I had gone to bed. Still remembering who I'd be seeing in a bit lifted my spirits and pushed me to get out of bed.

Marzia was ready with bag in hand and was sweet enough to have brought my pre-packed bag down for me. Maya and Edgar would be coming with us this time – we didn't know when we'd be back so why not bring them? We hopped in the car and drove out to the airport, parking and rushing inside to check in. We waved goodbye to the pugs as they were sent to the plane before us. As we began boarding, my phone vibrated. A text.

It was from Russ. It should still be a few hours before anyone in America was awake. It was still extremely early there. He might have just woken up from sleep and was wondering if anyone was awake. I unlocked my phone to read the message.

_Have you seen the news?_

I blinked several times. Of course I hadn't had time to look at the news, so I wrote that to him and added that Yami and Minx would be coming to America with me. I also asked if we would be allowed to stay at his place before locking my phone and placing it in the box with my carry-on bag to get through security.

After having to take off my watch when the detector went off – I was tired so I forgot to – I joined Marzia with my shoes and bag. We sat at a bench putting our things together and my phone, once again, vibrated. With everything in check, I unlocked my phone.

_You NEED to look at it! This is important!_

There was a link with it. I wasn't getting any 4G on my phone so linked up to the airport's internet while we got to our gate. It finally connected but then we were asked to board which meant that I wouldn't get internet in the plane.

_Boarding plane now. Check link later_

I locked my phone again and followed Marzia onboard. We found our seats near the middle of the small plane and got comfortable. This not being a vacation meant no phone for videos. In my pocket, it vibrated again and again and then one final time.

"Who are you texting?" Marzia asked, poking at my pocket.

I snatched it out a bit annoyed. "Russ. He really needs to go to sleep."

"Is he talking about Cry?"

I shrugged. "Something on the news. He sent me a link but I can't look at it." I showed her my phone. "No internet and my 4G isn't working." I turned it back to me, pulling up the last few texts.

_Ryan isn't the only one pewdie. Last night a lot of people disappeared. It's all over the news._

_It's the same as cry. They all vanished and now its like they never lived in their homes_

_And yeah you guys can stay here. But please be careful_

I stared at my phone. "Other people are disappearing," I said to Marzia. It shouldn't be a problem with us out in public. No way someone can do that to us if we're surrounded by people.

_How many people? _I wrote back to him. The announcement came up that we would be departing soon and to turn off all electronic devices. I mentally cursed and shut off my phone. Once we were in the air I couldn't have any phone signal so we'd have to wait till we got to our next flight.

Marzia spent the entire flight worried for Maya and Edgar down below. I worried for them as well but then we both knew they'd be okay. We just wanted to be in America already. Once we were there then we could probably relax a bit. We could also see Russ and maybe help him to calm down.

Half an hour later the plane landed and we got off. Marzia lead the way to gate C where I was surprised with a hug from a brunette girl. A much more familiar looking guy joined in the hug and my fear of fans disintegrated.

"Good! You guys made it."

Minx held back a squeal and just hugged me again. "I'm so happy right now."

Yami laughed. "This has got to be the coolest. I mean I've met some other big gamers, but it's awesome to finally meet you." He offered up a smile and I returned it.

Then the hugging brunette was gone and now attached to Marzia, nuzzling her face against my girlfriend's. "You're even prettier in person!" she squeaked.

Aaron laughed again. "Come on, let's go check in. They already started boarding."

"Really? Okay, let's get on." Marzia had my ticket so I carried our bags up to the booth. The lady there smiled and checked out tickets before we passed her. Funny how she knew my girlfriend but not me. It was a bit of a relief actually.

Yami and Minx's seats were beside each other, but Yami and Marzia swapped seats so now he sat with me. We had gotten out laptops out and planned to play some video games while we waited on the long flight. I bought internet for him and we both go onto some stupid game to waste time on.

A few minutes after we were in the air and the two of us were playing, I remembered texting Russ. "Hold up, I gotta check my phone." I pulled it out. I had gotten several messages. Some of them were from Scott and the rest from Russ.

The ones from Scott were telling me to check the news while Russ's texts were panicked thinking I'd disappeared from my lack of texting back. Quickly writing both of them back, I exited out of the game and went to the internet.

"What are you doing?" Aaron leaned over.

"Russ and Scott want me to look at something." I had completely forgotten about it. I felt stupid having forgotten since the same thing had happened to Cry. With just a random news site up, I easily found the title: _Mysterious Disappearances Worldwide. _As I moved the mouse to click on it, the computer screen blacked out.

Yami yelped and then whined. "My computer died too."

Cellphones all around the airplane started going off. Instead of people answering it with a 'Hello' there was a mixed sound of confusion. I noticed Marzia look back at me with her phone out too.

I shrugged back at her. My phone had shut off completely and so had Yamimash's. Both of us looked to our computer screens where it seemed a low quality game had opened. When I slid my finger over the track pad, the view moved from the ground up to darkness. It was the same as a pixel horror game. I felt a numbing sickness churn in my stomach at the realization of what this was.

It was the same game Cry had described to us.

I got my character to move through the silence but as I came up on my first note the plane shifted making everyone panic. Most kids around us continued to play the same game on their phones so as not to be scared by the plane's unfamiliar movements. I moved my computer over Yami to the empty window seat and attempted to stand wanting to stop Minx and Marzia from playing the game.

When I stood, Yami screamed and something slammed into my back. I fell forward and before I could save myself my head met with the arm of the seat in front of me and everything went black.

*******Author's Notes*******

**I REALLY don't like that I need to save my story as a document just to post it... No clue why the copy and paste thing won't work. I don't get an error or anything, it just doesn't work. It won't do anything.**

**Anyway, apart from problems, NEW CHAPTER! Lookie! It's a chapter! WOO! Even though I just posted today already... But hey! I was in a mood so another one happened! Kinda can't wait to do more but I gotta figure some stuff out before I can write it ^^**

**Hope you're looking forward to more~**

**READ! REVIEW! AND CRITICIZE! **


	5. The Infected

**5ive here to thank people for sheet and to bring a new chapter cause AGH I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE FOR THIS!**

**Seriously guys, thanks for the reviews and thank you quoth-the-author-nyarr for the little tip ^^ I don't know if I followed the advice well or not... I tried! Kinda not really cause I just write and don't stop. But I hope this came out okay-ish since I left you guys on a cliffhanger last time!**

**Thanks for liking this story people ^^ Truly means a lot that you think it's good enough to be reading~**

**Read, follow, and share this story! Oh, and don't forget to review too ;P**

I woke with a start. My left leg ached worse than the rest of my body. Staring up at the ceiling I briefly wondered if that plane trip had been a dream. The ache in my leg persisted, the pain lasting longer than the after effects of a dream gone nightmare should.

Believing I was still tired, I rolled over attempting to sleep.

Sharp as needles, a sting ran up my leg forcing me to sit up and throw the sheets off. A cast wrapped badly around my left leg. It was then that I noticed the dried blood on the bed and the torn up sheets. Markings on the walls showed signs of a struggle of someone who was no longer around.

In my confusion I briefly forgot about my wrapped up leg and attempted to stand only to fall on the floor. I lay there, holding my pained leg and gasping for air as a way to cope with the stinging sensation. As I lay on the floor I took the time to look around the room. It wasn't my room, this much I had already come to know. A single desk stacked with papers and some knives stuck into it stood in the corner of the room opposite the door. Beside it a dresser with a single shotgun lying on top. Over closer to the door was something that I suspected was for me: crutches.

I took a deep breath and pushed myself up, using the bed to stand and keeping my injured leg off the ground. Looking at it I could see that it wasn't broken, but from the dried blood coating my ripped pants and the bed I guessed I'd gotten hurt badly. I should be in a hospital. Why was I in some trashed room full of weapons? I shook my head slowly, focusing on hopping over and grabbing the crutches.

They were already adjusted to my height so I just slid them under my arms and left the room to explore more. If there was a chance that I was being held by a crazed fan then I needed to find a phone or something. To my dismay, there didn't seem to be any electronics in what I'd explored of the house.

The front room was first. A TV once stood in front of the couch, visible only by the square, dustless patch on the wall. A similar clean spot lay on a small table beside the couch – a landline had been here. Trying to turn on the lights didn't work. Not even the kitchen had appliances of any sort. The slot above the stove for a microwave was empty, plugins taped over with black electric tape, even the fridge was missing and replaced by a cooler.

I popped open the cooler but left the drinks inside. I was thirsty, but I didn't trust those.

Making my way back to the living room my body was exhausted. I didn't know how long I had been asleep, but judging on how my body was reacting I had to guess perhaps a week. Just a guess, I wasn't a scientist.

"…just be a second!" The front door opened and a familiar voice trailed in.

"Yami?" I asked. "Aaron?" I said again, limping through the living room toward the doorway. My heart dropped at the sight of the man before me. The same dirty blonde almost brown hair and mostly the same face… but…

His eyes were completely black, blue irises glowing from within the darkness. Blonde/brown hair stuck out from around a metallic device burrowing into the Brit's skull. Wires fell down the sides of his head and dug into his neck and shoulders. His entire appearance was something out of a horror movie. Well truly his body was perfectly normal, it was just that thing on his head and his eyes.

Still it was enough to send me stumbling backwards and falling over the couch onto the floor.

"Oh crap! Felix, are you okay?" He rushed around to my side helping me up and making sure my leg was okay. "Sorry I scared you. I didn't know you were awake." Aaron finished giving me the crutches. "You okay?" he asked me again.

I nodded hesitantly, staring at him.

"Yeah… We've got a lot to tell you." Aaron motioned for me to follow him outside.

"What happened?" I asked before they reached the door.

"Long story short, the plane crashed. Marzia and the pugs are okay," he added before I could say anything. "We're all okay. Kind of." He opened the door and stepped outside. "He's awake, guys."

I had to take a moment to take it all in. There was a small group of individuals in front of the house. Most of them YouTube gamers. I was shocked to see most of the people here.

Markiplier, CinnamonToastKen, both Smosh members, Ru$$ Money, DamnNoHtml, and then Minx and Marzia. Scott and Michelle were the same as Aaron with one of those devices on their heads; wires sticking into their skin and eyes black with blue irises. I knew that both of them had brown eyes so the blue was completely unnatural.

"Good to see ya awake, Pewds," Mark said with a big grin. "You've probably got lots of questions."

I nodded, staring from Michelle and Scott back to Aaron. "What the fuck is on their heads."

Ken sighed. "Come on, let's go inside. We'll have to start from the beginning." He placed an arm on my shoulder. "You'll understand soon enough." And he turned me around and we all went back inside crowding the living room with most of them sitting on the floor prepared for a story.

"The plane crashed, the one you guys were on," Ken started and I nodded. "You were the only one really hurt, Yami knocked you over and you hit your head."

"Not my fault! It jumped out at-!"

Mark shushed him. "That game that came up on your computer," he continued, "the same one that Cry vanished after playing. Apparently something comes out of it."

I sat up. "Comes out of it? What?"

"It's like a virus," Michelle poked in. "It came out of our phones and attacked us." She sighed. "Aaron and I got infected."

"You didn't play the game so it never hurt you," Marzia said, hugging my arm tight. "I was worried for you so I didn't get it either."

"After that the plane crashed," Ken came back in, rounding the story back to where he'd started. "Everyone infected began attacking those who weren't. And this isn't zombie shit or anything, they're infected with a computer virus. Aaron got zapped by one of the broken cables from the plane and came to his senses long enough to help Marzia get you here: Russ's house.

"Scott was the one that came up with the things on their heads. He had gotten infected and found out the jolts of electricity made them sane for a short span of time so he came up with this thing that periodically shocks them."

I flinched. That really sucked.

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Scott mentioned with a shrug. "It's better than becoming one of those viruses."

"So they're not zombies? What's the difference if they attack people?"

The others all looked at each other.

"It's probably easier if you see what we mean." Ken stood and left for the door, Mark and Russ on his heels.

I watched them go before accepting Aaron's help to stand. Marzia said she'd be staying behind with Scott, Michelle, Anthony, Ian and the pugs – who were running around the backyard. I returned her hug kissing her forehead before following the others outside. I didn't know how helpful I was going to be in my current state but if they thought I'd be okay then I trusted them.

We walked down the sidewalk past several houses, a few streets, and finally came to a tennis court. The fence surrounding it was tall to try and keep the tennis balls from flying out to the street or at houses. Within the walls were several people. All of them had the black sclera with blue, glowing irises. Another thing they all shared were deep ridges in their skin with a faint blue glow lighting them up.

At the very sight of us, the people all straightened up and stared at us. One, a girl, leapt at the fence shoving her arm through a bent opening, cutting up her arm with the broken metal wires. Cuts ran up her skin shooting static out. Blood raced down her arm as she pulled it back in and the wound healed itself in a flash of light. She screamed again, the glow in her eyes spreading across her sclera and showing what could only be described as data racing within the glow.

"Why don't they just climb out," I asked feeling like we were in danger just standing here.

"Can't. The top is surrounded by barbed wire. If it was electric, then they could. But they run on electricity. They heal themselves with it. The longer they go without getting hurt then the longer they remain infected." Mark grabbed a rock and threw it in, showing how the infected within ran from the stone afraid of it hitting them. "They don't try to mess with us too much cause they know we'd hurt them."

"Why don't you?"

Ken shrugged. "No need. We need to save our bullets for if we really need them. No use wasting them on these guys."

Russ nodded to that. "And if they run out of power, they aren't infected anymore. We can save these people once they're low on power. Scott can hook them up to one of his head gear things and they'll be okay." He crossed his arms. "It's how we helped Minx. You should have seen her when she was all virus-crazy. I was scared we'd have to kill her."

"I'm glad I was sane when Scott put this thing on me." Aaron tapped on the metal headband. "It hurts sometimes but I'd rather have this than be one of those."

"Same," Mark muttered. "I'm glad we got all that we did."

"How long have I been out?" I looked around at the small living area. It was in good shape overall, except for the few cars parked all around and some crashed into buildings or streetlights. Some windows were broken as well, lawns torn up, and… "What the hell is that?" I pointed to a building covered in blue lines similar to those that covered the infected. They were deep lines that ran up the side of the house but didn't stop once it reached the roof. It looked as if the roof continued building itself upward in a strange, lumpy form with bits and pieces of grass and bricks from the house and lawn. It was a mass of so many textures and objects, there was even a hunk of car jutting out from the top of the pointed mound.

"Cry."

I spun around at Ken's empty words. "What?"

"Cry is one of them, Felix. He can do a lot more than what any of those things can do," he said, jerking his thumb over his shoulder to point at the infected in the fence. "He can do… whatever the fuck you call that."

"There's no way to trap him," Mark added with a sigh. "In the week and a half that you've been sleeping, we tried to get him but… Cry just gets out. He keeps coming back though. He wants you."

The four looked at me as if I'd know why Ryan was coming after me. I would only guess it's because we're friends, but if he's infected like they say… there was no telling the true reason behind why he wanted me. I felt cold at the thought. At the same time I wanted to see him. See the true Ryan and not some mask or that little character he'd made. I wanted to be able to look at him and put a face to the name I'd known for so long and the new name I'd come to learn about. Still, it didn't seem like the best of times for that.

"Let's get back, it's not safe out here," Ken said and everyone agreed.

I could tell already that Ken's roll in all of this was the leader. He seemed the most levelheaded of all of us. Not that everyone else wasn't calm, but Ken just seemed like the leader type at the moment. It made me wonder about the others. Did everyone have a roll or were they all a group because we were all friends? Were there others that weren't YouTube gamers?

Aaron tapping on my shoulder brought me out of my spacing. "Huh?"

"You coming?" he asked with an awkward smile. "We could leave you with the infected back here if ya want."

I sighed. "No. Sorry I was just thinking. Is it just you guys or are there other people?"

"There were others." Aaron glanced back. "They're in the fence."

My skin became chill again. I looked back at the people within the fence. Two girls and one boy. The boy with blonde hair and the two girls with light and dark brown hair. It was that moment of truly looking at them as people that I did notice the Markiplier shirt on the dark brown haired girl. It took that single moment of staring at _them_ that it reminded me that they were more than just infected. They were _people_.

"Cry changed them," Aaron said. "They jumped in to protect you when Cry almost got through."

The messed up room. The blood on the sheets.

"They risked their lives for you, and… actually they weren't even fans of yours."

I felt sick. They had gone through a change like that and didn't even like me. People who weren't even _my_ fans saved my life. If it weren't for Aaron pushing me down the street back toward Russ's house, I'd of doubled over and vomited.

My idea of coming over to the US… and already it was going downhill.


End file.
